In the past several attempts have been made to provide a golf club which includes means to retrieve a golf ball, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,784 wherein they teach a golf club having the side sections of the head being provided with spaced, parallel, gripping edges which define a recess in the sole of the head for scooping up a golf ball. U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,019 teaches a golf putter and retriever which provides a striking surface on one side of the head and on the opposite side a cup-shaped depression so as to allow a golf ball to be lifted. U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,398 provides a golf putter with its retrieval means being a semi-circular recess located on the top side of the head which enables a golf ball to be scooped into the recess for retrieval. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,728,134, 4,515,402 and 3,749,407 all teach retrieval devices, however they are complicated and cumbersome and they do not fulfill the needs of todays golfers as does the present invention.
The present invention, due to its unique design, provides a combination golf putter and retriever which is exceptionally easy to use especially when retrieval of a golf ball from a cup is desired. One inherent problem with the prior art includes difficulty when retrieving the ball from a cup, as these references tend to cause damage to the cup from trying to scoop up the ball or they are so designed that the angle at which the club handle must be held, causes difficulty when trying to align the ball and retrieval means. Yet another inherent problem involves difficulty when release of the ball is desired, in most cases the golf ball is frictionally engaged, therefore, the user must grasp the ball with their fingers. The present invention addresses this problem in a second embodiment, by providing an ejection means which simply releases the ball and can be operated in two ways, either by placing the users foot on top of the ejection means so that bending over is not necessary, or by finger actuation.
Therefore it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a golf putter and retriever which can easily be used to remove a golf ball from a cup or other irregular surface.
Another object is to provide a putter and retriever which can be used without unnecessary bending or stooping.
Still a further object is to provide the putter and ball retriever with an ejection means for removal of the ball and can be foot or finger actuated.
Yet another object is to provide a golf putter and retriever which overcomes the inherent problems incurred with the prior art.
Another object is to provide a striking surface on one side of the golf head and a circular recess on its bottom side for frictional engagement with a golf ball.
Other objects and advantage will become apparent when taken into consideration with the following drawings and specifications.